


Somewhere In Between Love and Friendship

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Gym Buddies, Fluff, M/M, Muscled!Kyungsoo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Trainer!Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kim Jongin wants Do Kyungsoo to wreck him.





	1. Chapter 1

Wow oh my god if Do Kyungsoo isn't the finest thing on the planet. Jongin stretches his legs out and bends down, touching his toes, eyes flicking upwards to catch a better glimpse of his trainer's ass. 

This man has been the absolute bane of his existence for the past 3 weeks and all he wants is to get wrecked. But Kim Jongin is a gentleman so he settles for staring at him from the ellipticals. 

Damn look at those hips making ellipticals.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Jongin sighs under his breath. He and Kyungsoo are friends. Really good friends. He's been over to his house and they've spent the better part of a Saturday watching Japanese rom-com dramas on Netflix because honestly, they're such a stress reliever. Kyungsoo cooks food for him and Jongin teaches him which grocery stores to go to for the best deals because paying 70 cents per pound of tomato when you could be spending 60 cents is an atrocity of the greatest kind. 

But it's just a petty lie that he can use so that he can lean over Kyungsoo's broad shoulders and point out specifc grocery stores on the GPS. And so that he can cling to Kyungsoo's biceps to tug him in the right direction. even though Kyungsoo is as sturdy as a goddamn rock and Jongin often ends up tipping back towards him when he pulls. Fuck Kyungsoo's perfect biceps and his perfect ass and his perfect shoulders and fuck all of it.

Jongin looks down and heaves a heavy breath out, so lost in his thoughts that he fails to see Kyungsoo walking up to him. 

"Hey Jongin"

Fuck.

Jongin looks up and why the fuck are you blushing Jongin he only said hey pull you shit together

But his voice is so deep and husky.

Jongin lowers his lashes and bats them in a fashion that he hopes is seductive.

"H-Hi Kyungsoo", he breathes out in a wispy, breathy voice.

Kyungsoo's brows draw together in concern and he places his hand over Jongin's forehead.

"Are you okay? Your eyes keep twitching and you don't sound too well."

Ah. 

"No, hyung it's nothing", Jongin says, hand rubbing the back of his neck and eyes cast downwards in embarrassment. However, before he realizes it, he's slipping off the elliptical and falling smack on his ass, toppling over in front of the very man he's been pining for over the last month. His shorts ride up exposing his thighs and his head smacks against the ground, a soft "oof" escaping his lips as his muscle tee shifts over across his chest. 

Kyungsooo makes a noise at the back of his throat and rushes forward to pick Jongin off the gym floor, eyes scanning his torso for any injuries. Kyungsoo's hands pat over him and his eyes seem to linger but that's probably wishful thinking on Jongin's part.

"Hyung, I'm fine. Really." Jongin chuckles, fingers sweeping his bangs across his face.

Kyungsoo looks up, ready to scold him for being so clumsy, but the second he does they both realize how close their faces are and thank god Do Kyungsoo isn't a no homo kind of guy because this means Jongin as a good 5 seconds to just stare.

Kyungsoo gulps, adam's apple bobbing, his eyes flickering over Jongin's face.

All too quickly he pulls back, chuckling under his breath to alleviate the tension between the two of them.

"So... when do you want to finish that show we started last weekend?" Kyungsoo asks, tilting his head to the side and sticking his hands into the pockets of his basketball shorts. 

Ahh, right. They began a fluffy Japanese show last week, but cut it short after the stupidity of the show got to them.

"I could come by today, if that's alright with you?" Jongin asks tentatively.

"Of course, Jongin! Today works great!" Kyungsoo chimes, heart-shaped smile splitting across his face.

Ohmygod he's so damn cute.

"Great, uhm I'll just go change and come out, okay?"

"No problem Jongin," Kyungsoo says, "My shift ends around 6:00 though so I'll meet you a the cafe outside then, okay?"

Jongin agrees and sets off towards the locker rooms, a now very uncomfortable bulge straining against his shorts. 

He steps into the locker room and walks towards his locker, letting his head fall against the metal with a heavy thud. Kyungsoo and his perfect body keep floating through Jongin's mind and the last thing he needs right now is a boner but there it is.

He huffs and pulls a towel out of his locker as he steps into the showers. He leans into the water as the rivulets stream down his chest and his breathing picks up.

He imagines Kyungsoo hovering over him and fucking him open with deep, steady thrusts, his whole frame wracking with shudders from how damn good it all feels. He pictures Kyungsoo pushing into him, thick and heavy with his legs tossed over the former's shoulders. Kyungsoo praising him for taking his cock so well and telling him how pretty he looks like that and what a good little cockslut he is. He lets a small whimper escape his lips as his hand moves faster over his cock before he explodes with a cry.

Fuck.


	2. Part II

Jongin steps out of the gym and walks towards the cafe, squinting at the bright sunlight that hits his eyes.The cafe is located about a block away, so Jongin walks slowly, texting back his friends.

 

Byun Butthole [9:38 AM]  
wat is up, my asshole?  
Byun Butthole [9:39 AM]  
y wont u answer me bitch  
Byun Butthole [9:45 AM]  
this us y u hav no frends  
Byun Butthole [9:45AM]  
*is  
Kim Jog [5:46 PM]  
i was in class u slut  
Kim Jog [5:46 PM]  
and then i went to the gym  
Kim Jog [5:46 PM]  
so stop whining  
Byun Butthole [5:48 PM]  
oooh were u with ur boo ಠ‿↼  
Byun Butthole [5:49 PM]  
y havent u tapped that yet my dude  
Byun Butthole [5:49 PM]  
ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ he wants ur booty does he not  
Kim Jog [5:50 PM]  
stfu dumbass  
Kim Jog [5:50 PM]  
idek if he even likes guys  
Kim Jog [5:51 PM]  
but he sO HOT  
Byun Butthole [5:52 PM]  
ur thirst is showing   
Byun Butthole [5:53 PM]  
look at ur ass man. u prob turned him gay 4 u

Jongin walks into the cafe, bell jingling above his head as he steps in. He walks towards the counter and orders two iced coffees, deciding against anything to eat. He and Kyungsoo were going to eat at his house anyways, Jongin reasons. Jongin steps outside, both coffees in hand, and sits at one of the benches, texting back every now and then while he takes sips of his coffee.

Kim Jog [5:57 PM]  
we're abt to go to his house to finish watching a drama  
Kim Jog [5:58 PM]  
but whenever we hang out his house together he always wears these sweats and i dont think he wears boxers  
Kim Jog [5:59 PM]  
bc I CAN SEE EVERYTHING  
Kim Jog [5:59 PM]  
and heS HUNG  
Kim Jog [5:59 PM]  
WAT DO I DO  
Byun Butthole [6:00 PM]  
calm ur titties man  
Byun Butthole [6:01 PM]  
sit on his dick wen u get there  
Byun Butthole [6:01 PM]  
itll get ur message across  
Kim Jog [6:03 PM]  
fuck u  
Kim Jog [6:03 PM]  
he prob only sees me as client he has to be nice to  
Byun Butthole [6:05 PM]  
o ya i always ask work clients to watch netflix w me  
Byun Butthole [6:05 PM]  
ya know its only the basics of customer service  
Kim Jog [6:08 PM]  
how does yeol deal w ur bitch ass  
Byun Butthole [6:09 PM]  
bc i have a nice ass   
Byun Butthole [6:09 PM]  
call him oppa  
Byun Butthole [6:09 PM]  
i bet he loves that shit  
Byun Butthole [6:10 PM]  
hes all buff nd shit  
Kim Jog [6:11 PM]  
...  
Kim Jog [6:11 PM]  
no  
Kim Jog [6:12 PM]  
nO  
Kim Jog [6:13 PM]  
oh fuck hes prob almost here ok ill text u how it went  
Byun Butthole [6:15 PM]  
u better bitch

 

Jongin slips his phone into his pocket and stretches, his head leaning over the back of the bench and legs extending. He closes his eyes as he tips his head back, letting the last few rays of sunlight hit his face. He only opens his eyes when a shadow falls across his face, eyes splitting open a crack to see a slightly distorted image of Kyungsoo looking down at him.   
"Hey hyung," Jongin grins lazily reaching to grab the other cup of coffee.  
"Hey Jongin," Kyungsoo begins, leaning down to push away a few strands of hair that have fallen over Jongin's eyes, "are you tired? We can wrap up the drama some other time if you want. I know you have a lot on your plate right now, considering you have all those classes this year. I just don't want you to overdo yourself." Kyungsoo smiles at him, lips curving into a heart shaped smile.  
Jongin almost sobs out loud. How does one become this beautiful?  
Kyungsoo pets Jongin's hair gently, threading his fingers through the brown strands, humming gently, and Jongin pushes his head into the hand, smiling softly.  
"Nah, today works fine. I was just resting. Besides, I've wanted to finish this drama for a while now."  
Kyungsoo beams, eyes twinkling and hand slipping down Jongin's head, over his shoulders to lace around his wrist as Kyungsoo tugs him up off the bench. Jongin immediately comes off the bench with just one tug and almost stumbles into Kyungsoo's broad frame. He very nearly whimpers at how stronger the older is and how big his muscles are and how broad his shoulders are and fuck.   
Kyungsoo grips him by the waist to steady him and Jongin's heart is absolutely soaring at how right it feels wrapped around his body, as though it was made for him.   
"Woah, sorry", Kyungsoo chuckles, the sound reverberating in his chest. "I forgot you basically weigh nothing."  
Jongin pouts, lightly thumping Kyungsoo on the chest, the latter's arm still locked around his waist.   
"I've gained a lot more muscle, hyung. It's not my fault you're stronger", Jongin whines, fingers still resting on Kyungsoo's chest, tapping lightly.  
Kyungsoo smiles and wiggles the fingers wrapped around Jongin's waist, tickling him. The effect is instantaneous: it has Jongin squealing out loud, writhing in Kyungsoo's grasp as he giggles. Kyungsoo wraps his other am around Jongin with a laugh and continues, fingers scrabbling around the latter's midesction. Jongin's fingers press against Kyungsoo's chest, trying to push him away, but failing as he continues to giggle and loses any strength he had. But all is fine because Kyungsoo's chest feels strong and hard and so good.   
The older finally relents, smiling as his fingers still. Jongin's laughter fades into light, breathy huffs and he leans forward, head dropping onto Kyungsoo's chest as he pants. He looks up and Kyungsoo just beams down at him, eyes sparkling and hair mussed. Jongin smiles back, his breath catching.  
They only snap out of their reverie, when two high school girls pass by them, giggling and nudging each other with meaningful glance in Jongin's direction.  
Jongin flushes red as he realizes the compromising situation he and Kyungsoo are in now. His arms are tangled around Kyungsoo's neck, one of Kyungsoo's thighs trapped between his legs, and they're both panting heavily. Both of Kyungsoo's musculuar arms remain wrapped around his frame, and the older leans forward, touching both of their foreheads and simply smiles before his arms drop from around Jongin. Jongin sqeaks a little as he's released, and flushes an even brighter red when Kyungsoo grins at the sound.   
Jongin then does the unacceptable.  
But really is it his fault?  
He can't think of anything to say and the silnece grows louder along with heart rate.  
He blurts out the first thing that pops into his mind.  
No, Jongin, his mind tells his as the words are leaving his mouth. Anything but that.  
"Oppa."  
Alas, it seems Jongin's face can turn up to 17 shades of red and he has achieved max redness.  
Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow, mouth dropping open slightly in surprise.  
Jongin's eyes widen and his hands fly up, palms out in self defense.  
"Fuck, no that's not what I meant to say. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me that was so stupid what was that. I just think you're really nice and buff like I think of you as an oppa. No, fuck that's not what I meant either. God, what I mean is you have a great body and personality, kind of like an oppa would. No that's not what I mean either. Shit. Okay, I mean I've liked you for a while now and you make me flustered and yeah I like your body but really that's just a bonus because you're so sweet and- "  
Jongin's rambling is cut off as Kyungsoo leans in and presses his mouth against Jongin's, lips warm. Jongin freezes for a minute before melting and letting his eyes close gently. Kyungsoo places a hand over Jongin's jaw as he move his lips over Jongin's. Jongin sees doesn't see fireworks, no, instead he feels fireworks. Nothing dances behind his closed lids because his arms won't stop tingling with glee. His mind has no time to come up with bright flahes because his heart won't stop feeling like its blazing. His ears can't hear bells ringing because instead theyre going up in flames with the rest of his body. His hands dance up Kyungsoo's arms and lace around the back of the latter's neck as Kyungsoo pulls him closer. The kiss is bright and sweet and laced with so much desire that Jongin can't breathe. They both pull back just to inhale before their lips are all over each other's again. Kyungsoo finally pulls back, smiling as Jongin whines, lips still searching for Kyungsoo's.   
"I like you too, Jongin, " Kyungsoo breathes, "I like you so much."  
Jongin's eyes flutter open at that, eyes blinking in confusion.  
Ohmygod.  
"I - Kyungsoo hyung - what -" Jongin hiccups, eyes stil glassy from the kiss.  
"I like you", Kyungsoo smiles again and he's going to have to stop doing that if he still wants me to be alve by the end of the day.  
Jongin smiles so hard he feels like his cheeks are about to pop off, but he just settles for pushing his head into Kyungsoo's neck in embarrassment.  
Kyungsoo laughs, tipping his head back, and slides his arms off Jongins waist to wrap their hands together and lace their fingers together.  
Jongin lifts his head when Kyungsoo tugs on his hand.  
"Let's go. That Netflix drama isn't going to finish itelf," he says with a soft smile.  
Jongin giggles and lets himself get dragged to Kyungsoo's apartment. The walk is relatively short, since Kyungsoo lives about two blocks away from the gym, but Jongin feels like it's only been a few seconds because there are definetly not enough hours in the day to appreciate the way Kyungsoo's back looks, and the way the veins on his arms pop out looks so good Jongin just might faint. Kyungsoo releases his hand when they reach his apartment building and Jongin is about to whine when he realizes that the former is holding the door open for him.   
Such boyfriend material. My boyfriend.   
Jongin's inner self coos with happiness and he can barely control the smile that almost splits his face in half. Kyungsoo slips a possessive arm around Jongin's waist and the younger is beginning to think it has found its home there, but he's not complaining. Kyungsoo pushes the button for the elevator and smiles when Jongin plants a peck on his cheek. The elevator dings when it opens and Kyungsoo pushes him in gently, but Jongin launches at Kyungsoo and presses their bodies against the wall of the elevator, lips nipping at Kyungsoo's. The older growls into the kiss and pulls Jongin closer by the nape, head tilting, as Jongin's hand slams against the control panel, furiously trying to hit the right button while rolling his hips against Kyungsoo's. 

Kyungsoo groans and flips them so Jongin is pressed against the wall, hands pinned and strong thigh pushed between his legs. The elevator reaches Kyungsoo's floor and he pulls away, drawing in a sharp breath.  
The link hands again, breathing still heavy and walk towards the apartment.  
"I like the way you call me oppa," Kyungso breathes against his neck as they walk in, and Jongin jumps at the feeling.  
He might have to thank Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so i lied this is gonna be a threeshot im sorry i also wrote this in abt an hour so its unedited and idk how the writing is but hey i promise ill edit before my next update. also please continue to comment bc that is literally the only reason i ever write. literally. the. only. reason.   
> ヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ thank you for subscribing or commenting or reading or whatever!


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WHAT IS THIS IM SCREAMING I BEGAN THIS WITH A LOT OF MOTIVATION AND ENDED IT WITH LITTLE TO NONE U CAN TOTALLY TELL OHMYGOD IM DISGUSTIGN I CANT EVEN END THIS RIGHT HOW DO U END THINGS WHAT  
> anyways  
> i love u all: my subscibers, my readers, and MY COMMENTERS ISTG UR SUCH SWEET LIL JELLYBEANS OMG LEGIT THE ONLY REASON I WRITE IM SORRY THIS WASNT GOOD BUT I SWEAR I WILL GO BACK AND EDIT ALL OF IT AND DEF FIX THE END  
> ALSO IM GONNA WRITE AN EPILOGUE JUST SO YA KNOW  
> ok anyways i love everyone and everything and i sweAR I WRITE BETTER THAN THIS OkaY  
> pls comment ur such a sweet muffin if u do i beg of u. even if u just wanna say fuk u ya ok ill take that JUST TALK TO ME

They don't end up doing much that night; only finishing the drama and making out during all the boring moments, which coincedentally ends up being almost the whole drama, because they've seen the exact same plotline about thirty other times.   
And Jongin discovers that he really likes Do Kyungsoo.  
He likes that on their first actual date Kyungsoo buys him more fries when they spill onto the floor.   
He likes that on their second date Kyungsoo becomes the perfect romcom boyfriend and puts Jongin's skates on for him.  
He likes that on their third date Kyungsoo places small, absentminded kisses on his neck and his head and his arms and everywhere while he cooks dinner for the both of them.   
This relationship is beautiful, Jongin thinks.  
But Kyungsoo treats him so gently, like Jongin is glass and fragile and soft, when all Jongin wants is to bent in half and fucked. It's like everytime they kiss, he's holding himself back and Jongin isn't sure why. And honestly, Jongin is so over this. Kyungsoo's hands always remain gentlemanly, even though Jongin wants them to be anything but and his lips remain everywhere above Jongin's shoulders, even though Jongin wants them lower.   
Wow that escalated quickly.  
But Jongin can't help it. Every time Kyungsoo smiles at him, his heart gets all jittery and his fingers get all tingly and he can't think straight. But clearly he doesn't have the same effect on Kyungsoo.  
So Jongin makes a plan: Operation Seduce Kyungsoo. He's pulling every move he has out of the book, whic isn't much considering Jongin isnt the best at seducing people, but still. Jongin is intent on getting fucked within the next week, beause sometimes Kyungsoo wears sweatpants without boxers at the gym and Jongin's mouth gets so dry  
Day 1:   
Jongin and Kyungsoo go out for lunch at this new sushi bar in town. He isn't really sure exactly how he's supposed to make sushi look hot, but he's up to the challenge.  
The challenge results in him coughing up half a california roll in the most un-sexy way possible, with a concerned looking Kyungsoo patting him on the back.   
He gulps water from his glass so quickly that streams of liquid drip down his neck in rivulets and when Jongin sets the glass down Kyungsoo's fists are clenched and his eyes are trained on Jongin.  
Jongin marks the day a failure because the closest thing he gets to action is a sightly more prolonged goodnight kiss.  
Day 2:  
Jongin steps into the gym, head swimming with ways on how to look hot while using a rowing machine, slipping his bag and spare clothes into a locker. He pads out into the gym and waves at Kyungsoo who returns the smile so beautifully Jongin forgets how to breathe.   
He inhales and spins around, stretching before he begins as Kyungsoo walks over. Jongin bends over and grabs his ankles, head at his feet, looking through his legs.  
Kyungsoo's footfalls stop.   
Jongin stands and pushes his thighs out, squatting, and places his hands on each thigh, alternating which shoulder he pushes forward and out.  
He hears a splutter behind him and hears Kyungsoo muble something. He must be talking to one of the other trainers.  
Jongin then stands up straight and sits on the ground before spreading his legs into a split and arching his back.  
Kyungsoo makes a funny noise that sounds like it's somewhere in between a choked cough and heavy wheeze.  
Jongin turns around, half expecting to find Kyungsoo twitching on the ground, but all he sees are Kyungsoo's eyes trained on him. Kyungsoo's lower lip is worried between his teeth and his eyes are heavy. Jongin worries Kyungsoo is stressing himself out at the gym.  
"Hi, hyung," Jongin waves, legs still spead apart, body twisted so he can also smile. "How ya doin'? Are you stressed? You look stressed. I don't mean anything bad by that though! You're still hot when you're stressed! I mean -" Jongin still has difficulty talking to Kyungsoo without tripping over his words and blushing.  
Jongin heaves a breath of relief when Kyungsoo relaxes and chuckles.  
"I'm not really stressed, no. Don't worry, Nini".  
He really likes the way Kyungsoo calls him Nini.  
His plans to look sexy on a rowing machine are a bust, however. Jongin tries leaning back sexily when he pushes himself up the machine using his legs, but then his hands lose their grip on the handles because he leaned too far and end up falling off the back of the machine.  
Kyungsoo catches him, though.   
So it wasn't a total bust.  
He also steps into the locker room before Jongin is out and they make out up against the door for a couple minutes.  
This time, Kyungsoo cups Jongin's ass and lifts him with ease that makes the whole thing even hotter. Jongin's legs wrap around his waist and his fingers slide into Kyungsoo's hair pulling and sliding around with excitement, because maybe just maybe Operation Seduce Kyungsoo is finally working. He lets out a moan as Kyungsoo's lips travel down his neck and leave blossoming hickies in their wake. Jongin cants hips upwards into Kyungsoo's subtly, and the older releases a growl into Jongin's neck that leaves him whimpering and clawing at Kyungsoo's back, chanting Kyungsoo and please into the stifiling air. He can't breathe and Kyungsoo's arms are so big and strong and thick he can't handle any of this. He moans loudly, the sound bouncing off the lockers, whining when he feels their groins brush against each other.  
Kyungsoo stills and pulls back, Jongin stumbling out from his grasp. They both stand there, breathing heavily, lust still evident in their eyes.   
Jongin feels like shit. Kyungsoo clearly didn't want to and he's been forcing himself onto him.  
"I'm sorry, hyung. I didn't mean to push you or anything," Jongin hiccups, close to crying. "I swear I totally respect you and everything. I swear!"  
Kyungsoo's eyes widen and he stumbles forward, hands raised, palms facing outwards.   
"No, Jongin, no. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise," Kyungsoo rambles, stroking his fingers through Jongin's hair. "You were definetly not forcing yourself onto me."  
Jongin sniffs and looks up.  
"Really?"  
Kyungsoo smiles softly, still stroking his hair.   
"Yes, of course."  
"Then - then why'd you stop?" Jongin asks, still hiccuping a little.  
"Baby, I'm sorry," Kyungsoo says gently. "It's just- I don't want our first time to be in some smelly locker room. You deserve so much, baby."  
Jongin gapes.  
Who knew Do Kyungsoo could be such a sap.   
"Hyung, no. I'm sorry, but no. I did not spend a good month wondering how to get you to fuck me only to hear that you think that I'm glass. I'm not glass, hyung. Fuck me already."  
Kyungsoo's jaw sets and he lets out a deep snarl.   
His hand works its way into the back of Jongin's hair and pulls his head back sharply.   
Kyungsoo noses against Jongin's ear, "Nini, baby, keep talking like that and we're never going to make it out the door." His chest rumbles as he talks and Jongin just wants to be taken, eyes closing and relishing in the moment.  
But just as quickly as it began, Kyungsoo pulls back and Jongin is left, needy, for the second time that day.  
Kyungsoo stuffs his hands into his pockets and steps back, smiling at the way Jongin whines.  
"I'm gonna go ask for the rest of the day off okay, baby? Just get your things and meet me outside, okay?"  
Jongin nods, pushing his lower lip between his teeth, smiling at the way it makes Kyungsoo gulp.  
Kyungsoo slips out the door, sending a wink right before, and Jongin gathers his belongings before following him.  
They meet outside and Jongin almost cries because Kyungsoo is so fucking hot.  
The older grins at him and slips his arm around his waist, something he really seems to enjoy doing, before they begin walking to his apartment.  
They barely make it to the building without jumping each other, but all is well when the building comes into view.  
Everything changes, though, the moment they step into the elevator.  
Kyungsoo stands behind Jongin, arms wrapped aound him, as he noses into his hair, leaving kisses and soft swipes of his tongue on his neck.  
Jongin shudders, letting out a mewl, body trembling even more when Kyungsoo's rasps into his ear.  
"Baby, you're so pretty. So soft, so sensitive. I just want to ruin you. Especially when you make those noises. You make such pretty noises for oppa."  
Jongin whines at the blatant teasing laced in Kyungsoo's words.  
The elevator finally dings and the doors smoothly slide open, allowing cool air to enter the stiflingly warm elevator.  
Kyungsoo grabs Jongin's wrist and pulls him out stalking towards his apartment.  
The barely get the door open before Jongin is slipping his hands up and pushing Kyungsoo up against the door.  
Their tongues slide together, pressing against each other and Jongin's moans fill the apartment as Kyungsoo groans softly into his mouth.   
Their positions are quickly flipped and Kyungsoo lifts him into his arms, Jongin's legs finding their now familiar spot around his wait, as they walk towards the bedroom. They only make it about five steps before Jongin whines and Kyungsoo just falls back onto the sofa.   
They remain there, Jongin straddling Kyungsoo, letting his fingernails glide over the older's scalp. Kyungsoo smiles when Jongin whines again, sliding their clothed crotches together. Kyungsoo's head falls back and he let's out a deep growl, the noise echoing in the apartment and Jesus that's so fucking hot. Jongin tips his head back and moans, voice going up a couple octaves when Kyungsoo takes the moment to push his hips up and Jongin can feel the outline of his cock in those sweatpants.  
Fuck that's hot that's so fucking hot.  
"What is it, baby? Do you like that? Do you like my cock up against your pretty little ass?"  
Jongin groans, nodding and wrapping his hands around Kyungsoo's bicep, even though they can't even wrap around half the muscle there is.  
"Are you gonna be a pretty little slut for me? Huh? Are gonna be your oppa's little cockslut? Gonna let oppa fuck you so hard you can't walk?"  
Jongin can't breathe.  
Kyungsoo and dirty talking is such a fucking turn-on.  
"Yes, oppa. Please. Yes. Oh my god, yes," Jongin gasps.  
Kyungsoo groans at that, tipping his head back, and Jongin takes this as his opportunity to latch his lips onto the former's neck and leave hickies.  
"You're such a good boy for oppa, baby," Kyungsoo rasps as he lifts them both and they finally make it to his bedroom.  
They end up against one of the walls, Jongin pinned with legs dangling around Kyungsoo.  
Jongin pushes Kyungsoo's chest back a bit to quickly pull off his shirt and fuck.  
He knows Kyungsoo is ripped.  
He knows.  
But clearly seeing and knowing are two completely different things.  
Kyungsoo has these pecs that look so goddamn firm and his shoulders oh god his shoulders are so broad and filled out and his abs holy shit his abs. If Jongin could, he would spend the whole day staring.  
It seems Kyungsoo notices though, because he feels a rough palm slide under his chin, slowly lifting his head to look at Kyungsoo and who the fuck told Kyungsoo to smirk?  
"Like what you see? Hmm? Let oppa take a look at how pretty you are under all that," Kyungsoo grunts as they finally land on his bed.   
Jongin nods, still straddling Kyungsoo, and moves back to pull the shirt over this head, shrinking back just a little because he's not very buff. A little lean and thin, but not buff.  
Kyungsoo pulls his body forwards, until they're laying, Jongin underneath him.  
"So pretty, baby. You're so pretty."  
Jongin mewls at the praises as Kyungsoo pulls his basketball shorts down. He lays there, shorts throws who knows where, sneakers still for some ridiculous reason, on his feet, and writhes under Kyungsoo, pressing up against him and whining because it's so damn hot in here, Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo pushes him down, palm on his chest, and smiles cheekily.  
Jongin groans in impatience and rolls over, trapping Kyungsoo under him. He slides down Kyungsoo's torso, leaving bright red marks all over his chest in his wake, and stop when he reaches the hem of the older's sweatpants.   
"Can I, oppa?" Jongin blinks up at him sweetly, fingers playing with the hem.  
"Of course, baby," Kyungsoo groans,"go ahead and put my cock in your pretty little mouth."  
Jongin feels his body heat up at the words, and he wants so desperately to show Kyungsoo how pretty he can be.  
He mouths at the front of his sweatpants before he slides them down and fuck Kyungsoo's erection springs free and slaps his stomach, the tip an angry red.   
Jongin inhales.  
He's not excited.  
Of course not.  
He's not some hormonal teenager.  
But Kyungsoo is hung.  
His member stands tall and proud and Jongin can feel his mouth water already at the thought of putting it in his mouth.  
He leans forward and swirls his tongue around the tip, tasting the precum, licking a stripe up the bottom, and hums lightly when he hears Kyungsoo groan softly.  
Jongin kisses the tip softly before pushing the head into his mouth and swiftly taking in the length, pleased when he hears Kyungsoo chokes because fuck, Jongin, I didn't know you had no gag reflex.  
He bobs his head up and down, satified when Kyungsoo's hands thread into his hair and start controlling the pace, fucking into his mouth.  
His hands fall from Kyungsoo's thighs to the floor and he feels his eyes water because even if he has no gag reflex, that's a lot of cock to take.  
Kyunngsoo groans above him and pulls Jongin's head off, lips swollen and glistening from precum and spit.  
Their positions are flipped and Kyungsoo moans when he looks at Jongin.  
His lips are still shiny and his hair is mussed, framing his head like a halo, eyes glazed, and chest heaving.  
"Damn, baby. You look so wrecked and I haven't even fucked you yet. Do you like sucking my cock that much? Hmm? Are you my little cockslut?"  
Jongin whines, body shuddering at the words.  
"Yes, Kyungsoo. Yes, I love your cock so much please please please just fuck me," Jongin breathes out voice catching at how positively desperate he feels.  
Kyungsoo groans, slipping Jongin's boxers and shoes off, before he reaches over the latter to tug open his nightstand drawer and pull out a bottle of lube. He hovers over Jongin, pressing kisses over his face, as he slicks his fingers up, before placing them at Jongin's entrance.  
Jongin tenses at the first finger he feels push in, but relaxes in a couple seconds body adjusting because it's been so long.  
Kyungsoo slides in a second finger grunting at how tight Jongin's ass it, as he begins scissoring his fingers. Jongin drags his nails down the older's back, crying out when the third finger is added and he feels a brush against his prostate.  
"Please, Kyungsoo, please."  
"What, baby? What is it you want? Tell me." Kyungsoo asks, eyes glinting.  
"Please fuck me. I want your big cock inside me, Kyungsoo, please." He rasps out, lips puffy and eyes watering.  
Kyungsoo moans at that, pulling his fingers out hastily and positioning his memeber at Jongin's entrance.  
His hands slide around Jongin's legs, pulling his knees up over his shoulders as he pushes in.  
Jongin cries out at first; Kyungsoo's dick is so much bigger than his fingers and presses up against Jongin's walls in a painfully delicious way.  
He breathes gently, Kyungsoo whispering soft praises into his ear about how well he's doing, jaw clenched with the effort it takes to not ram into him, and Jongin leans into the feeling as he adjusts.  
He nods slightly, rolling his hips upwards, as Kyungsoo begins to move, rolling his hips into the younger and burying himself into him.  
He moves his hips in deep motions and Jongin wants to cry because he needs more.  
"Fuck, Kyungsoo, faster. Fuck me harder, oppa." Jongin cries out grinding his hips upwards.  
Kyungsoo growls and tighens his grip at Jongin's waist, and lifts him up slightly, plunging in even faster.  
"Jongin, baby, you look so pretty like this. Fucking yourself onto me like the desperate little cockslut you are." Kyungsoo grunts, balls slapping against Jongin's thighs. "So loud, too. Gonna let everyone know who you're a cockslut for?"  
Jongin moans even louder at that, cries of Kyungsoo oppa leaving his mouth as Kyungsoo drives in deeper, slamming himself into Jongin.  
Kyungsoo's hands move up Jongin's chest, one landing on the matress next to the younger's head, the other splaying over his collarbones, pressing down a little every time Kyungsoo slams back in.  
The feeling has arousal spiking up Jongin's groin and his head spins.  
"Kyungsoo. Oppa," Jongin rasps, "choke me, oppa. Please oppa."  
Jongin sees Kyungsoo's eye darken and feels his dick twitch inside him.  
"Does my prettly little slut want to get choked? Anything for you, baby," Kyungsoo purrs, before pulling out and slamming back in.  
His hands wrap around Jongin's throat and he presses down, but not before he tells him, "tap on my shoulder or anywhere if it gets to be toomuch, okay?"  
Jongin thinks he's going to explode if he likes Kyungsoo anymore, but he nods, so damn ready.  
Kyungsoo groans above him before pressing down, cutting off Jongin's air and suddenly, everything is so much more real.  
Everything except for Kyungsoo's dick pressing up against his prostate is blocked out and his mouth opens, gaping as he relishes in the feeling of being pounded into. The feeling is so intense, so extreme, Jongin can barely hang on as he feels his body being pushed further up the mattress. Just as the edges of his vision begin to blacken, Kyungsoo releases his hold and Jongin sucks in air like a starved man.   
He feels this prostate being repeatedly abused and all he can do is just lay there and take it because fuck if this isn't the bet he's ever had.   
Kyungsoo leans forward, lips brushing his ear as he mumbles throatily, "Gonna come soon, baby. Come with me, yeah?"  
And all Jongin can do is nod and scream because now all he feels is Kyungsoo's fingers back around his throat and this is the best feeling he's ever had. The heightened senses are back and Kyungsoo's dick is so thich and he's stretching in all the right ways.  
He feels himself nearing his end and just as he's about to come, Kyungsoo releases his grasp, and the sudden intake of oxygen along with his impending climax, leave him writhing and thrashing as he comes. Ropes of white stain his chest and Kyungsoo's.  
The older's eyes roll back as Jongin clenches and spasms around him, finally climaxing with a deep groan, falling onto Jongin's chest with a disgusting mixture of sweat and cum on both of their bodies.  
They lay there for a moment, panting and getting a grasp on their surroundings again, before Kyungsoo shakily stands and walks into the bathroom, returning in a couple moments with a warm washcloth.  
He wipes Jongin off and the latter smiles sleepily, too spent to help.  
Kyungsoo pulls on a pair of boxers and slips a shirt gently on Jongins body, before he slips under the covers next to him.  
Jongin feels strong arms wrap around his waist and leans into the touch, loving the post-sex cuddles.  
"I didn't do too much, right? Are you hurt?" Kyungsoo asks, worry laced into his words.  
Jongin smiles and pets Kyungsoo on the head gently. "Of course not, Kyungsoo hyung. It was great. You were great."  
Kyungsoo bushes and Jongin cannot believe his eyes. He's 100% positive that Kyungsoo has some personality disorder because there's no way that this can be the same man that was fucking him into the bed less than ten minutes ago.  
Jongin snuggles into Kyungsoo's arms and smiles beacause fuck yes he knows how to seduce.  
It's only four days later Kyungsoo tells him that poppin' his booty whilst riding the rowing machine is not hot because he always falls off.  
Jongin plants himself onto Kyungsoo's lap.  
"Ah, but you think I'm hot anyways, right Oppa?"

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this so awkward??? Send heLP ??


End file.
